


Uncharted Territories

by Southern_Lover



Series: Star Trek: Endeavor [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Online, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Enterprise, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Post-Canon, post-dominion war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Lover/pseuds/Southern_Lover
Summary: The year is 2409, and the Federation and the Klingon Empire are once again at war. The rise of a new Chancellor, J'mpok, sees the Khitomer Accords torn up, and an aggressive campaign of Klingon expansion underway. The Romulans, directionless and adrift after the destruction of their homeworld in 2387, continue to intrigue amongst themselves – a conflict which inevitably draws the Federation in to the machinations of the once-proud Star Empire. The Cardassians, still recovering from the Dominion War, stir up trouble near Deep Space 9, as does a resurgent Terran Empire. And, after a period of relative inactivity, the Borg have begun to encroach on the Alpha Quadrant once more, starting with an attack on the Vega colony. At the same time, the Undine, aggrieved at what appear to be incursions into fluidic space by Alpha Quadrant powers, have begun infiltrating the major powers and driving them to conflict. And, behind all of this, a mysterious, ancient presence is affecting politics within the Federation.  Through it all, witness Captain Bassett and the crew of the USS Endeavor as they continue to explore new life and new civilizations; where they'll boldly go where no one has gone before!





	1. The Beginning

2393 

"All hands to battle stations!" Commander Bassett quickly shouted over the com system. She braced herself and sat down in her chair to take notice of what was happening. The captain died immediately when the ship was hit and she needed a moment to process. Their rendezvous to Deep Space Nine was supposed to go smoothly, as they were to get some much needed R&R while the USS Eagle got repaired. However, as Bassett would find out, things rarely ever go the way they're supposed to in Starfleet. 

"Commander, the Cardassians are firing torpedoes!" The young ensign at the helm responded. The bridge, in a crimson undertone brought by the Red Alert, shook as the torpedoes hit the small ship.

"Damage Report!" Bassett commanded. 

"Shields are at 50%! I'm getting notices of fatal casualties all over the ship!" A woman over in ops yelled out to the commander.

"Dammit, how did these rebal Cardassians get this kind of firepower?" She questioned aloud. "Do we have enough phasers to target their weapon?"

"Yes, Sir!" The woman replied.

"Bring us about, Ensign!"

The ship did a sharp turn-about and fired the phasers at the Cardassian Freighter. 

"Was it successful?" The Commander asked.

"Yes, their weapons are completely inoperable." Their Vulcan security guard calmly stated.

"Hail them."

The Cardassian captain of the freighter came on screen. To the crew's surprise, the man was a young teenager, with jet black hair slicked across his gray face. He gave a sly grin.

"No way, but the True Way." 

His statement ran chills through Bassett's body. The screen immediately showed the stars and the surrounding space between them, the Freighter, and Deep Space Nine.

"Commander, the freighter is going to warp. He's heading towards our starboard nacelles." The Vulcan alerted. "We cannot outmaneuver them."

"All hands, abandon ship! I repeat all hands-"

2409

She awoke panting. Dammit, she whispered. It was that nightmare again. She got up and walked straight to the replicator.

"Hot Toddy, Bassett's recipe."

The cup materialized and she took a sip. She sighed as the warm feeling tingled throughout her body. She gazed out the window of the starbase. The bright blue glow of Earth will always manage to calm her, no matter the circumstances. Her ebony skin glowed and her natural hair graced her like a crown.

Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow was the day she'll have her first ship as the captain. She just silently hoped that her first mission wouldn't end with her almost dying again. She set the cup down and laid in the bed again. This time, she fell asleep not on a memory, but on a vision: the vision of the new ship she was to command, the U.S.S. Endeavor.


	2. First Sights

"Ensign Zanik here, ready to beam up." He instinctively activated his internal combadge. He was glad to see the old combadge style disappear, he always felt they were cumbersome to wear as a child. The Deltan stood in formation as he awaited to be transported. Soon, he saw and felt the blue shimmering lights surround his body as his sights changed from the views of earth (which was too...blue for his liking) to the transport pod of his first assignment: the USS Endeavor.

He was lucky to have been assigned to this ship, considering how much of a process it is for a Deltan to become a part of Starfleet. Since he was from Delta IV, he naturally gives off pheromones that sexually attracted people of all genders, not that he minded it, as he is attracted to people of all genders. A large percentage of Deltans are what the humans would call pansexual, not that he really understood human terminology.

If he attracted a human and developed a relationship, the human risked the chance of becoming insane. Because of that risk, he has to go through difficult training that's been created only for the Deltans. He even had to sign a contract to not pursue a relationship with a human unless he willingly resigned from the Starfleet.

Luckily, he didn't have to worry about that at the moment. At the transporter ops, there was an Andorian, with skin the color of Azure and antenna almost standing at attention. The cool golden color of room almost made the Andorian look greenish. Sebi Zanik had never really been attracted to Andorians, he always thought the the white hair made them look older than they were. But then again, he and others of his race were bald and wasn't used to hair. 

"Ensign Zanik, reporting for duty!" He proclaimed. The slightly chiller environment made his deep brown skin search for warmth in his almost completely black jumpsuit with his golden colors on his turtleneck that travels down to his sleeves.

"At ease, ensign."

The man stepped off the pod and reached out to shake hands with the Andorian and she also responded in kind.

"It is so nice to meet you, Lieutenant Commander?"

"Soybik. I am the chief tactical officer on the USS Endeavor. Please allow me to escort you to the bridge. It is imperative that we get started on our duties." 

Soybik began to lead the way. Even though she's an Andorian, she often been told that she sounded Vulcan. But that wasn't always true, especially in battle station. As a citizen from Andor, she's always had the natural militaristic attitude that comes from being one of his kind. However, she has learned to dial that down since she's in constant contact with other alien species. 

As both Zanik and Soybik travel the halls of the ship, they appreciate the new 25th century design of stone cold black with glowing blue light emitting from walls and the computer. This ship was truly the top of the fleet besides the Enterprise. Even when they reached the turbolift, they were astonished to see that it was completely see-through. It wasn't glass (that's way too fragile) but they didn't know what material it was and didn't care enough to know. It was a delight to see the turbolift moving inside the ship. 

Neither of them really said much of anything to each other. Honestly, they both enjoyed the silence and duly noted that they could always hang around each other in a comfortable silence. Its rare to find that kind of budding friendship.

They finally reached the bridge. It truly baffled Zanik how large it was, with the same stone cold black color but the varying glows of gold, red, and blue depending on the station. The screen wasn't even really a screen. In fact, the entire front wall of the bridge was the screen. It seem like if you stepped too close, you could float out into space. 

Zanik quickly snapped back to reality as Soybik occupied her station which glowed golden yellow. He walked to the helms in front of the large screen where he sees the Commander, a human who appeared to be Asian.

"Ensign Zanik, reporting for duty, Commander Akara!"

"At ease, ensign." He kindly shakes his hands. "I'm glad you made it aboard safely!" 

Akara smiled and walked back to his seat. Zanik sat down at his station and admired how "right" he felt. He felt he was right where he belonged. And it didn't hurt that the Commander was attractive. 

He turned around to look at the commander again. Akara saw him and blushed as only a human could.

"Well," Zanik thought. "To put it into human terms, its both a blessing and a curse to be a Deltan."

He looked up into the screen and saw, no, felt the vastness of space. The sense of adventure vibrated in his soul. He could tell he was in for a long and enjoyable ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all enjoy!!


	3. Top Priority

"Captain Bassett, it has been far too long!" Admiral Janeway exclaimed as the captain walked into her office with open arms. "I am so happy that you are now a captain! It has been long enough!"

The Admiral led Bassett to her desk, where the captain could take in the glorious view of Earth behind the Admiral, a view that Janeway would never again take for granted. The office had the classic look of a 24th-century ready room, bringing back fond memories for both Janeway and Bassett. The gray hair on Janeway was in stark contrast to the dark afro on Bassett, but their mother-daughter relationship was equally as clear. Bassett has always had good memories of Janeway, especially when she was in Starfleet Academy, as she always gave advice whenever she needed. But today was different. Janeway finally had something to ask of her.

"I know you are excited to get underway on your first mission as captain of the Endeavor. I remember my first mission as captain..." Janeway chuckled. "I was just supposed to find some Maquis rebels, but instead I end up on a seven-year mission in the Delta Quadrant."

"You're a hero for it. No captain since Kirk has ever explored such an enormous area of space."

"Thank you, but we're not here to discuss old memories. Do you know why you've been brought here?"

"No," Bassett admitted, "but I assume you are to give me my mission statement. All I know is that it is top secret."

"Yes... and it could put an end to this Klingon war."

"Ma'am?"

"Coffee, black." Janeway commanded the replicator. The cup appeared out of thin air and Janeway grabbed the cup and took a deep whiff of the smell. "You are to report to the Vega colony once you have gathered all of your personal."

"The Vega colony? What is there that is so important?"

"Miral Paris..." Janeway whispered before she took a sip of her coffee. 

"B'elanna and Tom's daughter? What does she have to do with the Klingon war?"

"The Klingons see her as a sort of religious figure. Maybe they could listen to her instead of J'mpok. You're to beam her aboard and take her to Deep Space K-7, where we hope to have talks with the Klingon leaders. Bassett, this is a top priority and you're the only one I trust to do this. Like you, I love Miral as my own granddaughter. I believe you will keep her safe."

Bassett nodded her head. She understood the severity of her first mission. "I will not let you down." She gazed into Janeway's tearing eyes as she got up and straightened her uniform. "I will make sure that the mission is a success, Admiral. You can count on me." Bassett moved to the middle of the room and activated her internal combadge. "Endeavor, one to beam up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long... so much has happened. But Im back!


	4. A New Home

Doctor Manuel was the first to walk into his brand new, pristine office, carrying his equipment with the new easy lifter technology.

"Amazing!"  He exclaimed in his slight Puerto Rican accent.  He slowly made sure all of the heavy equipment were put where they belonged.  His black jumpsuit with his teal colors on his turtleneck that travels down to his sleeves jumped out against the bright white walls of the medical office that also had a teal streak spreading across.  He looked around and was immensely proud.  He finally made it to become the CMO on a brand-new starship. He was also the first deaf human to do so too.  He was born on Earth in Puerto Rico, but when his parents found out that he was deaf, they moved to a colony named Gallaudet V where most of the inhabitants were deaf also.  He got to grow up with his deaf culture while still having his cochlear implant (which was hard to see as, by the 25th century, it's more of a small circular object above his ears.) He looked around the room and started to imagine all the adventures he'd have in the room. 

Suddenly, the doors whooshed open as his wife walked into the room, wearing her typical Helkan attire, with a shimmery purple drape falling across her.  She was slightly tanned, probably because living on Gallaudet V with her husband was a warmer environment than her race was used to.  Her face had a slight bulge and indentation above each eyebrow.  She also had a crevice between the brows on the bridge of her nose as was common with her race. She hung jewelry at the very end of her forehead indentation. The Helkans were telepathic and slightly telekinetic.  She smiled and sent a thought of love to Manuel, as they were close enough that he could partially read her mind too.

"I am so glad that you got assigned as a therapist here with me, In'kana."  He said in his mind as they both touch each other's forehead and they both caress each other's brunette hair.

"As am I, my love." 

"You guys are gross." Their son, Seth (a name both common in Human and Helkan culture) walked into the room. He was almost in the spliting image of his father and he had a smaller indentation on forehead than his mother. 

"It's only love, you'll experience someday." Manuel chuckled aloud. They mostly talked to Seth because his telepathic abilities were limited in that he was half Helkan and that he not fully of age to completely use the power (as he was only 16 and Helkans had to be at least 21 to gain full powers.)

"I hate that we have to move. Everything was great on Gallaudet V! I had friends, plus I was studying to be a medical student at the academy."

"You'll just have to do it under me as a nurse this time! It'll be fun-"

"And it'll be an incredible bonding experience between you and your father," In'kana interrupted by reading Manuel's thoughts. "This will be an exciting new adventure. Hopefully, this Klingon war will be over soon and we could get on the fun part, exploring!"

"Speaking of which, I have a meeting in the briefing room that I must attend soon about our mission." Dr. Manuel said. "The rest of the medical staff will set up the office, I want you two to walk around, explore the Endeavor! Seth, it'll do you some good to realize how blessed you are to be on a ship like this, with the both of us."

"Fine, I guess, but I'm gonna use the new holodecks first, I hear its even more life like than ever!" Seth walks out with a sense of purpose. As he did that, Manuel gave In'kana one last kiss before he walked out of the room. He was in awe of the new halls, completely black with the bright blue lights. As he headed to the briefing room, the one thought he had was "just what will the secret mission be? I just hope today will be an easy day."


	5. Awkward Past

Jil, the first Cardassian to ever join Starfleet, was walking along the promenade on Earth's Spacedock.  She felt nervous, an untypical Cardassian trait.  It was entirely understandable  Even though she was just going to be the pilot, she was also the figurehead for a harmonious political relationship between the Federation and the young Cardassian Republic. After the destruction of Cardassia Prime during the Dominion War, the Federation has been helping Cardassia to rebuild. However, Cardassia and the Federation still has a tense relationship, especially with the rebel forces of the True Way. 

That was why Ensign Jil was important. And she knew it. She wanted to represent her people well. With her blue print upon her forehead matching her science uniform, she sighed. Endeavor was clear outside the window, and she could somewhat see the bridge. She was anxious to get onto the ship. The ensign hurriedly rushed through the hall as she bumped into someone

"I'm sorry, I was... in the way..." the officer realized who and what she was. The man Jil happened to bump into was a Bajoran. 

"No, it was my fault. I was rushing to the transporter pad."

"Um... me too." Ensign Kajal stammered. While the Bajoran Occupation ended almost 40 years ago, the effects were still felt. Families still felt incomplete. The land still felt bare. While Kajal was never alive then, he could vividly imagine all of the horrors as described by his family. They stood awkwardly in front of the pad, reeling in the ancient history of their peoples.   
"Um, Ma'am." Jil motioned to the woman handling the transporter. "One to the USS Endeavor, please."

"Um, me too." Kejal said. They both looked at each other, both gulping, realizing that eventually, they will have to confront their history...and each other."

"Two to beam up." They exclaimed at the same time. They beamed directly to the ship, awaiting further instructions.


End file.
